Soul Mates
by whackybiscuit
Summary: Request by TheAllSeeingWolf-195. Ichigo's been having dreams of him and Yoruichi. Are these simple dreams? Or is their something much more happening. IchigoxYoruichi.
1. Chapter 1

Soul Mates  
Chapter 1  
IchigoXYoruichi

 **A.N.: This is a request by TheAllSeeingWolf-195. Please R and if you do, please be constructive and cordial. If you're gonna hate, get back into the kiddie pool.  
Warning: Lemon!**

 _ **Soul Society….**_

 __ _Ichigo walked down the hallway in his small home. As the boy exhaled his breath chilled in the crisp winter air, a cloud of white air escaping him._

 _Making his way to the last room down the hall, Ichigo opened it and walked into his bedroom. He was not the only person shivering from winter's seductive grip. Despite a thick blanket over her, the woman in his bed was shivering from the cold. Sliding into the bed, Ichigo put the covers over him and snuggled against the purple-haired woman._

 _Ichigo's warmth entered Yoruichi's body, ending her shivering as he spooned her. "Ichigo, no matter how cold I get, you always keep me warm and snug," she said with a smile. Her hands went to Ichigo's and she intertwined her fingers with his. Pushing against him, she soaked up as much warmth as she could._

 _Ichigo smiled as he buried his face in her purple hair. 'She smells like white plums…' he noted, inhaling the scent like a narcotic. The two lay in bed, enjoying the feel of each other's presence. Soon Ichigo's hands released Yoruichi's and they went to the werecat's buxom breasts. "You know, Yoruichi…I have a good idea about how we can heat things up…_

 _The werecat giggled as she turned around. Now Ichigo could see her face. He stared in awe at every inch of her beautiful face, gazing into her yellow gorgeous eyes. Her lips formed a deviant smile as she snuggled closer against him; already Ichigo could feel the blood rushing south as her breasts pushed against his chest. "Heheh, I guess I'm rubbing off on you, huh?" Her face leaned forward as her hands slipped through Ichigo's shihakusho._

 _"Make me feel your warmth, Ichigo…."_

 _The substitute and the werecat met in a loving kiss; light but sweet and tender. "Mmmh!" Yoruichi moaned. Pulling away for a moment she smiled as she pushed Ichigo onto his back, settling on top of him. She couldn't help but grinned as she licked at his neck, finding the sweetspot where he moaned the loudest. "Mmmh, there's my Little Ichigo's weakspot…"_

 _Throwing back the cover, Yoruichi sat up and pulled off her top. Ichigo smiled as her large jugs were unleashed, bouncing as they were freed from their clothe confines. Taking Ichigo's hands, Yoruichi guided them up her sides and pushed them into her breasts. Yoruichi cooed as Ichigo began to fondle her busty chest, playing with her large mounds. "You just can't resist playing with my breasts, can you?"_

 _"How can I resist?" Ichigo cheekily asked as he leaned forward, licking her hardened nipples. Ichigo licked and sucked on her luscious bosom eagerly; he loved how Yoruichi writhed above him as he licked her. Already he could feel his lap start to get damp from her wet womanhood._

 _"Mmmh, you've gotten so good using your tongue, Ichigo. I thought that was MY specialty" Yoruichi pushed Ichigo onto his back before undoing his obi. Stripping him of his shihakusho first, Yoruichi eagerly licked her way down his chest before grabbing the hem of his hakama. "I think I need to remind you of that."_

 _Ichigo was already hard when she pulled his hakama away. She eagerly licked her lips as she leaned down, giving the tip a tender kiss. "Ichigo, you're so hard… you look like you're gonna burst…." She smirked as she took Ichigo into her mouth, her head bobbing up and down. Ichigo gripped the sheets and held on as Yoruichi skillfully sucked him off. Taking her mouth off Yoruichi licked the underside of his shaft. "You taste good, Ichigo. I might get addicted to you…" she purred before resuming her licking. She moaned as she felt pre-cum coat her tongue as she licked his slit._

 _"Yoruichi…" Ichigo moaned, feeling the pleasure pooling inside him. He gasped as Yoruichi began to deepthroat him, giving Ichigo the pleasure of feeling the back of her throat. As Yoruichi sped up it was too much for the boy to bear. "I'm cumming!"_

 _Pulling her mouth off, Yoruichi smiled as Ichigo came on her breasts, staining her dark skin with his white essence. "Mmmh, so hot…I feel like I might melt, Ichigo…"_

 _Watching his werecat lover lick the cum off her tits drove Ichigo wild. He lay there wild-eyed as Yoruichi moaned at the hot taste of his cum as she licked it off her breasts. "Yoruichi…just when I thought you couldn't get any sexier!"_

 _She flashed him a wide grin as she pulled off her pants. Lying on her back, Yoruichi pulled her legs back and offered herself before the boy. "Give me your warmth, Ichigo…"_

 _"Show me the heat of your love!"_

 _Ichigo was upon her in moments, pressing his weight down on her as he gripped her ankles, pushing them until they were on either side of her head. "You don't even need to ask." The werecat's eyes widened as Ichigo plunged his cock into the depths of her womanhood. "So tight! Yoruichi!" Ichigo moaned as he pistoned his cock into her, feeling the heat of her womanhood envelop him. "So hot! You're like a furnace!"_

 _"Ohhh!" Yoruichi groaned as she was filled. "That's because you're as hot as the sun!" she said caressing his face. The two met in a sloppy kiss, the wet sound echoing throughout the room as well as the bed creaking from the strain of Ichigo's thrusts. Pulling away from the kiss, Ichigo redoubled his fucking, earning more moans from the werecat beneath him. "OH! OH! THERE! FUCK ME! OHHHH!"_

 _Ichigo was at the end of his rope. The look on Yoruichi's face as she lay beneath him being plowed was absolutely sublime. The hot, wet feel of her womanhood as it constricted around his cock in a hot vice took its toll on Ichigo as well. "Yoruichi…" Ichigo gasped as he began to fuck her with wild abandon; his thrusts becoming erratic. A lesser woman would've fainted from the strain of having to endure such passionate lovemaking; a testament to Yoruichi's endurance._

 _Yoruichi smiled as she felt the knot in her belly come undone as well. "Cum, Ichigo. Fill me up with your warmth…" she whispered. No more than three thrusts later did the lovers reach their peaks, throwing their heads back as their bodies reached release._

 _"I'm cumming!" Ichigo screamed as he filled Yoruichi's pussy._

 _" Yeeeeeeesssss!" Yoruichi yelled as she squirted all over Ichigo._

 _Rolling onto their sides, Ichigo and Yoruichi snuggled as they basked in each other's warmth. Yoruichi purred as her face came close to Ichigo's. "I love you, Ichigo…"_

 _Her confession was met with a tender and loving kiss. "I love you too, Yoruichi."_

Ichigo woke up, panting. "What…what the hell?" he gasped. Looking up he saw the sun begin to rise over the city with its warm glow. "What…what a dream…."

Looking down Ichigo saw that he was covered in sweat. "That was so intense! I felt like I was really with Yoruichi!" Throwing back the covers, Ichigo made a startling discovery. "Uh oh…" he said as he realized he came all over his sheets. "Yuzu's…not gonna like that…."

Still, as he began to change his sheets he remembered the dream. "It was so real…how can that be?"

To Be Continued….


	2. Chapter 2

Soul Mates  
Chapter 2  
IchigoXYoruichi

 **Kurosaki Residence  
Ichigo POV**

 __ _Ichigo sighed as he came in through the front door, the night air trailing behind him as he entered the warm, cozy house. Ikumi had run him ragged and he was exhausted. Shambling in through the empty living room, Ichigo walked towards the kitchen. "Hello? Anyone in here?"_

 _"Oh, there you are, Ichigo. You're just in time for dinner!" came a voice from in the kitchen. Walking through the doorway, Ichigo's eyes widened as he began to drool in want._

 _There, over by the oven, was Yoruichi. Only one thing was missing from the scene before him: clothes. Wearing nothing but a pink apron, Yoruichi stood with her back to Ichigo, showing off her plump booty to the boy. "Dinner's just about done, Ichigo," she said with a hint of seduction. "Don't worry about the children; it's just the two of us tonight."_

 _Ichigo smiled as he stripped at lightning speed, tip-toeing his way over to the werecat. The woman squeaked as Ichigo cupped her bouncy tits and began nibbling on her earlobe. "Aww! That's so thoughtful of you, Yoruichi…" he whispered into her ear._

 _Yoruichi giggled as Ichigo fondled her. "Ichigo! You'll let dinner burn!" Even as she said that, however, she was pressing her ass against Ichigo's hardening cock._

 _"Oh, I think I know what I want to eat," Ichigo said slyly, his hand gripping one of her firm asscheeks. "I think I'll have some sexy werecat for dinner!" Whirling the woman around, Ichigo pulled the woman into a deep kiss, eagerly delving his tongue into her mouth. Yoruichi eagerly returned the favor, wrapping her arms around Ichigo's neck._

 _Ding!_

 _Pulling away, Yoruichi turned her attention to the oven. "One sec, Ichigo. Forgive the expression but your goose is cooked." Chuckling, Ichigo reluctantly let go of Yoruichi. The housewife turned around and opened up the oven door, bending over. She sighed as Ichigo rubbed his hard cock against her cheeks as she grabbed the cooked goose. "Heheh, Ichigo! You're gonna get me burned!"_

 _"Heheh, sorry. Couldn't resist."_

 _Smiling, Yoruichi put the food on the stove. "There, all done! All that's left is the stuffing."_

 _Ichigo's voice appeared next to her ear. "I think I can help with that…."_

 _Untying Yoruichi's apron, Ichigo wrapped his arms underneath Yoruichi's bosom and lifted her up, carrying the lovely woman over to the table. Laying her on her stomach Ichigo palmed her luscious ass. "I better prepare the meat first…"_

 _Yoruichi gasped as Ichigo spanked her. "Oooh, yeah Ichigo! That feels good!" cried out Yoruichi. Over and over again Ichigo spanked the woman, his hand leaving a red handprint against her dark cheeks once he finished. "Mmmh, Ichigo…."_

 _Spreading her cheeks, Ichigo quickly slid inside her. "Yoruichi," Ichigo gasped. "You're so tight!" he moaned, feeling Yoruichi's walls welcome him in. Even after having several kids Yoruichi was still just as tight as the day they first made love. The werecat gripped the table's edges as Ichigo filled her, her head fogging up from the pleasure._

 _"OH! That's only because you're so big!" Yoruichi groaned, panting heatedly. She bucked into Ichigo's hips, making her ass ripple with each thrust. She laid her head down and grit her teeth as Ichigo lay into her hard and fast, making Yoruichi wail in pleasure._

 _"Heheh, Yoruichi. If you keep being so loud you'll wake up the kids…" Ichigo teased, reaching beneath Yoruichi and rubbing her clit, making Yoruichi arch her back._

 _"Hahhh! I can't be quiet if you're this good!" Yoruichi moaned. Leaning down, Ichigo silenced Yoruichi's moaning by turning her head and kissing her deeply, feeling Yoruichi's moans as they passed from her mouth to his. He reached beneath her and grabbed her breasts, squeezing the large melons tenderly._

 _Whispering into her ear, Ichigo quietly said "You know, you keep squeezing me like that you'll make me cum inside your tight pussy."_

 _"Hey!" Yoruichi scolded. "You know this isn't a safe day! I only finally got rid of the baby weight from carrying Rukia!"_

 _Smiling, Ichigo kissed her cheek. "Heheh, sorry. But you look sexy to me no matter how you look…"_

 _"Aww, there's the sweet strawberry I know and love!"_

 _With the little banter over, Ichigo redoubled his pace, making the table shake from the harsh pounding. Yoruichi saw stars as Ichigo picked her up, hooking his arms underneath her legs and impaling her with his cock as she dangled in the air, pressed against his chest. Ichigo buried his face in her purple hair, becoming intoxicated with the scent of her white plum perfume…._

 _Cupping her tits, Yoruichi moaned as she felt Ichigo's tip punch against her cervix. She was one of those women who liked the feel of her womb being pierced, taking delight in the painful pleasure of her pussy being completely filled. "Yes! Yes! YES!" cried Yoruichi, feeling close. Ichigo smiled as the woman in his arms came, her walls tightening around his cock in a warm, wet vice._

 _Staving off the feeling of release for a few precious seconds, Ichigo pulled out of Yoruichi and laid her on her back. Walking around the table to Yoruichi's head, Ichigo pointed the tip of his cock in front of Yoruichi's face and stroked himself vigourously. Opening her eyes, Yoruichi smiled and opened her mouth, her tongue sticking out as if demanding for it to feel Ichigo's spunk on it._

 _"Yoruichi! Yoruichiiiii!" Ichigo cried as he spurted all over Yoruichi's face. The housewife greedily swallowed the hot semen as it flew into her mouth, moaning as she tasted the thick treat. Once Ichigo had shot the last of his load, Yoruichi licked the rest of the white spunk off her face. Ichigo handed her a rag to help clean herself with when she was done._

 _Sitting up, Yoruichi pulled Ichigo into a warm embrace. Laying her head on his chest, Yoruichi purred softly as Ichigo ran a hand down her smooth, elegant back. "Welcome home, Ichigo…."_

 _Ichigo kissed her forehead as he held her tight. "It's good to be home, honey…."_

"HONEY?!" Ichigo gasped as he sprung up. Panting heavily again he saw that he was sweating profusely. Flipping back the covers he saw that he'd ruined the sheets. "Arrrrgh! Not again!" Quickly getting dressed, he quickly left to get new sheets. "Damn it! Yuzu's gonna kill me if I mess up any more bedsheets!"

Still, as he switched linens his mind reflected on the lurid dream he had. "I…I was married to Yoruichi? We had kids?!" he said bewildered. "What's going on? Why am I having these crazy dreams?"

 _ **Meanwhile….  
**_ **Urahara Shop  
Kisuke POV**

Sighing in exhaustion, Kisuke sat up and got out of bed. Yoruichi's rampant moaning kept waking him up all through the night. "And Tessai's gonna be angry again since he had to wash her sheets yesterday…."

Deciding to just wake her up, consequences be damned, Kisuke slid open the door to her room. His eyes widened in shock as he saw Yoruichi, dead asleep all cozy in her futon, radiating with a faint blue glow. ' _Wait a minute…that spiritual pressure… Ichigo?'_

Indeed, no sooner than the thought came through his mind then he heard the sexy woman mutter "Mmmh, Ichigoooo…"

Raising an eyebrow, Kisuke left the room. "Interesting…."

To Be Continued….

 **A.N.: For those of you who are thinking of submitting a request: please see my Bio page for my guidelines on requests. It makes it much easier for me. Thank you.**


	3. Chapter 3

Soul Mates  
Chapter 3  
IchigoXYoruichi

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach  
Warning: Lemon!**

 _ **Las Noches….**_

 _Ichigo dashed up the stairs with all his might. He'd done it; he'd beaten everyone! Aizen, Gin, their Espada, all defeated. Now, at last he could finally rescue his dearest friend._

 _Making it to the top of the stairs, he kicked open the door. "Yoruichi! I'm here to save you!" His heart fluttered as he saw the person he'd fought so hard to save._

 _There, standing in the middle of the room was Yoruichi, dressed in an arrancar garb. The white and black outfit heavily contrasted her dark skin and purple hair, the tight clothes constricting her breasts and making them bounce with every movement. Yoruichi's face lit up when she turned and saw Ichigo standing there in the doorway. "My hero…" Yoruichi whispered, a tear rolling down her face. "You came for me…."_

 _Seeing the tears, Ichigo immediately dropped Tensa Zangetsu and rushed to her, capturing her in his arms. "I'll always come for you, Yoruichi. That's a promise…" Ichigo whispered, wiping the tear from her eye while trying not to tear up himself. "Did… did Aizen and the others…did they hurt you?" he asked, a little scared of what could've happened to the woman in her captivity._

 _Smiling, Yoruichi laid her head on Ichigo's shoulder. "It's alright, Ichigo. They've done a lot of things but my dignity is still intact. I knew that you'd come for me." This time she was the one who wiped the tear from Ichigo's eye, caressing his cheek. "I knew you'd always come to my rescue."_

 _Deciding to let his love do the talking, Ichigo kissed her with all his soul, tasting her sweet lips and delving her mouth with his tongue. Yoruichi moaned, digging her fingers into Ichigo's shoulders as she kissed him back, pushing herself against him until her boobs pressed against his. "Ichigo…" she purred in to his ear, "My sweet hero…."_

 _Ichigo smiled as his hand went to her sash, "Yoruichi…my sexy princess…." Yoruichi grinned as Ichigo pulled on her sash with one hand and unzipped the back of her top with the other. The white garments left her beautiful body, revealing her in all her splendor to the boy._

 _"Heheh, really Ichigo?" she giggled. "In the middle of enemy territory?"_

 _Ichigo smiled. "There's nobody left who can disturb us…."_

 _Yoruichi grinned before grabbing his Bankai jacket, tugging it off. "I always knew I was rubbing off on you…." Quickly taking off Ichigo's hakama, she took him by the hand and led him to the couch. The two caressed each other as they fell on top of it, Yoruichi turning around and letting Ichigo spoon her. His hands reached around her to play with her large breasts, teasing her until Ichigo felt Yoruichi press her ass against his rock-hard erection. "Ichigo…" Yoruichi cooed. "Take me…take me right here!" Yoruichi pleaded. "You've fought enough, now it's time for your reward!" she said smiling._

 _Wanting to feel her, in both body and heart, Ichigo lifted a leg and slid his cock into her dripping pussy. "Oh, Ichigo…" she purred as Ichigo filled her. "You're so big!" Ichigo buried his face into her purple hair, inhaling her scent as he quickly pulled out and pushed back in, making the woman in his arms writhe in pleasure. "Yes! Yes!"_

 _The couch shook as its occupants had their fun. Yoruichi moaned lewdly as Ichigo pleasured her, one hand grasping cupping her breast along with Ichigo as her other hand traveled southward, rubbing her clit. All the while Ichigo licked and nibbled on her neck, bringing her pleasure in every part of her body. Raising her leg even higher, Ichigo pushed his cock deep inside her, making Yoruichi arch her back as all of her sweet spots were rubbed against. "Ichi…ichigo…ICHIGOOO!" Yoruichi screamed as she came hard, soaking the couch and Ichigo's balls with her silvery juices._

 _Ichigo buried his face into her hair as he felt his balls tighten. "Yoruichi!" he moaned into her hair as he came, filling her pussy with his hot cum. Yoruichi rolled her eyes into the back of her head as she was creampied, feeling blissful heat engulf her._

 _As the two came down, Ichigo wrapped his arms around her and snuggled into her. Yoruichi smiled as she grabbed Ichigo's hands. "I know you'll always come when I need you."_

 _"I always will," Ichigo promised. "I promise you'll never be alone…."_

Ichigo shot up out of bed, his t-shirt covered in hot sweat. "Whoa! That was…even more intense than before!" Flipping back the covers, Ichigo saw that once again he'd given his bed a sticky surprise. "NOT AGAIN!"

Quickly changing his sheets one more time, Ichigo immediately got dressed. "This can't be just dreams. I need to see Yoruichi right away and talk to her about this…."

 _ **25 Minutes Later….  
**_ **Urahara Shop**

The sun was barely up when Ichigo knocked on the door to Kisuke's shop. He felt a wave of anxiety pass over him. ' _Um…it just occurred to me: what exactly do I say? "Hi Yoruichi! I've been having wet dreams of you for the past three nights. Would you like to go out with me?" I should've thought about this more….'_

Just as he was about to leave and rethink his strategy the door opened and Kisuke appeared. He looked like he'd just rolled out of bed, his hair in disarray and a white nightrobe around him. He looked at Ichigo with a curious look on his face. "Shame you weren't here five minutes ago, she just left."

Ichigo looked at the man both confused and a little embarrassed. ' _So this is connected!'_ "How…how did you know I was here to see Yoruichi?"

Kisuke smiled as he gestured to the shop. "Come. I'll explain right after I make some tea…."

 _ **15 minutes later….**_

 __Ichigo sipped the cup of hot tea as Kisuke sat down, feeling highly uncomfortable with the situation. "I know you have questions, Ichigo. I'll answer as best I can."

"How'd you know I was here for Yoruichi?" was the first question Ichigo asked.

Kisuke smiled as he sat back. "Weeeell… for starters she's been constantly moaning your name for the past three nights. And judging by how Tessai keeps having to wash her futon I can only imagine what kind of dreams she's been having. Also, your spiritual energy entering her is also a good indicator that you might show up."

Ichigo had a big question mark on his head. "What?"

The shopkeeper took a long sip of hot tea. "I'll admit, Ichigo, I wasn't expecting this. I knew that your amount of spirit energy was colossal but I figured that you wouldn't have this problem until after you'd passed over to the Soul Society."

"What problem? I don't understand what you're talking about!"

Kisuke paused as he prepared his explanation. "There are some people whose spiritual energy and pressure is so great, that it begins subtlety leaking out when they're in a restful state, in other words sleeping. That leaking spirit energy seeks out those that are compatible with it, somebody who can take you in both heart and soul. In other words…a soul mate.

And yours is Yoruichi." Kisuke finished, flipping his fan to cover his face, eyeing the boy intently.

Ichigo suddenly felt a little hot under the collar at the news. "My…soul mate?" He struggled to maintain himself as the image of Yoruichi popped into his head and suddenly his heart swelled with joy. Remembering who he was in front of, Ichigo suddenly became a lot uncomfortable. "But…but I thought you and Yoruichi were…."

Kisuke could see what Ichigo was implicating. Quickly, he eased the boy's fears of cutting in between an already established relationship. "You can calm down, Ichigo. Yoruichi and I are just good friends. Whatever feelings we've had for each other burned up in our younger years. She's a free woman."

Ichigo breathed a sigh of relief. "So…where is she? She's been having dreams too, you said?"

"Correct. She left for the Soul Society just minutes before you arrived."

"Why did she go there?"

"I believe to put some distance between you two." Seeing Ichigo's confused face, Kisuke elaborated. "Think about it, Ichigo. She's a grown woman who's lived hundreds of years. Then she wakes up and realizes she's the soul mate of her 17 year old student. Obviously she feels a little conflicted and needs a moment to think. Also, she thinks that putting distance between you will stop the dreams. She left before I could tell her it doesn't."

"So…what should I do then?" Ichigo asked his mentor.

Kisuke raised an eyebrow. "Isn't it obvious?" he pointed to the trapdoor where his Senkaimon awaited. "Go and get her, lover boy!" he said cheekily.

Deciding to ignore that last part, Ichigo got up and bowed slightly in thanks. "Thank you, Kisuke."

As he headed for the door, Kisuke had one last thing to say. 'Ichigo…"

"Yes?"

"If and when you do return with Yoruichi; make sure you remember not to use my house for your little "special-time", won't you? I have to sleep too, you know."

Ichigo couldn't help but blush madly at what he was implicating before heading for the trapdoor. Once inside the underground chamber Ichigo leapt through the already opened Senkaimon, apparently still open from when Yoruichi used it, and headed into the Soul Society.

"Yoruichi…."

To Be Continued


	4. Chapter 4

Soul Mates  
Chapter 4  
IchigoXYoruichi

 **A.N.: This is a request by TheAllSeeingWolf-195.  
Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach.  
Warning: Lemon! Ichigo getting punched in the dick!**

 **Soul Society: West Rukon District  
Ichigo POV**

Ichigo stepped through the portal and saw that he was in a quiet meadow, the grass swaying in the breeze. He looked around, feeling tense. He had no idea what to say to Yoruichi, but this was something he had to do and he needed to do it. "Yoruichi…" He sniffed and he was almost swamped by the smell of white plums. "Great, I've dreamt of her so much I can't get her perfume out of my nose!"

Sighing he closed his eyes and thought about his next move. If Yoruichi was in the Soul Society, then the lists of places he'd have to search was big. Scowling, he decided to try Kukaku's. "Every time we come here, she goes to her place first. I'll start there. Hopefully she hasn't moved…."

Ichigo walked through the forest, his mind heavy with the weight of what Kisuke had told him. ' _Soul mates? I can't believe this is happening! And with Yoruichi?'_ He sighed as once again he tried to come up with something to say and came up with nothing. "Guess I'll know when I see her."

The Shiba residence came into view, Kukaku's banner held by the two stone arms. He looked around but saw neither of the woman's two burly helpers. "Huh? Wonder where they are? Hmm… I wonder if Kukaku knows where she might've gone…."

Knocking on the door, Ichigo waited for a moment, tapping his foot as he waited. When nobody showed, Ichigo knocked again. "Geez. Where is everyone? I need to find Yoruichi before I fall asleep again!"

To his satisfaction, the door opened up. To Ichigo's _dissatisfaction_ , he was greeted with a vicious punch to the face. Falling to the ground, Ichigo looked up and saw to his horror Captain Soi-Fon standing in the doorway, cracking her knuckles. "You've got a lot of nerve coming here, boy!"

"Wait, Soi-Fon! I-" Ichigo was cut off as his face was kissed by Soi-Fon's fist. He cried out in pain as the force launched him in the air, knocking him into a tree. "Soi-Fon, please!" he pleaded as he got up. "I'm just here for-"

Soi-Fon interrupted the boy again with a kick to his ribs, intent on beating the boy to a pulp. "You're just here for Lady Yoruichi? You little brat!" she roared as she pummeled the boy. "I lost her once to that bastard Kisuke Urahara. I will be damned before I lose her again to some substitute brat who can't keep his spirit energy in check!"

Ichigo ducked a blow and flashstepped backwards. "Enough! I'm not here for that! I'm just to talk!"

"Talk is cheap, Ichigo… and I don't believe you. You've caused Lady Yoruichi enough distress with your perverted dreams!" She took off her _haori_ and stretched out her dominant arm, warming it up. "You'll pay for that…."

Ichigo tried to run, but for all his skill in the flash step he was no match when it came to speed in comparison to Soi-Fon. The small captain grabbed him by the arm and hurled him into the air. As Ichigo screamed while sailing through the sky, Soi-Fon jumped up, kicking off a tree for a boost and soared like a comet towards the boy. Before Ichigo could stop her, Soi-Fon hauled back…

…and punched him where it hurts! "Gahhhhhhh!" Ichigo screamed, his voice several octaves higher as he hit the ground. His hands went to his injured nuts, feeling the pain shoot into his brain.

Soi-Fon stood over him glowering. "Hmph! That should solve this little problem, but to be sure…." Soi-Fon grabbed the bruised Ichigo by the collar, dragging him to his knees. "I'll break every bone in your body!"

"Soi-Fon!"

The irritated captain gasped and turned around. Leaning against a tree behind her, dressed in her usual orange jacket and black pants, was Yoruichi! "Lady Yoruichi! I…"

Yoruichi's eyes narrowed as she looked who was in Soi-Fon's grip. "Unhand him. Now."

Not wanting to anger her personal goddess, Soi-Fon let go of Ichigo who thumped onto the ground ("Ow!) and looked at the ground ashamed. "Lady Yoruichi! This boy…he wishes to-"

"I heard. He said he only wishes to talk to me. I believe that talking is still acceptable in the Soul Society, is it not?"

"But Lady Yoruichi!" Soi-Fon pointed a finger accusingly at the downed Ichigo. "This boy just wants to take advantage of you!"

"If you knew Ichigo like I do, you'd know that's not true. He's no womanizer, Soi-Fon. Believe me, I tried." She walked over to the fallen Ichigo. "And besides, it's not his fault. He has little control over his spirit energy even when he's awake. It's to be expected that it'd slip out while he's sleeping."

"But Lady Yoruichi!"

"Soi-Fon…." The tiny captain gulped when she saw a hint of rage in Yoruichi's golden eyes. "It's alright. I can take it from here," she said sternly. Knowing that this was fight she couldn't win, Soi-Fon bowed her head and slowly walked away, throwing Ichigo an ugly glare before disappearing. "Now that that's out of the way…you ok, Ichigo?"

"She punched me in the dick!" Ichigo groaned in pain. "Why? Why did she punch me in the dick?"

"I believe she was afraid that you might try to take advantage of me and wanted to nip that problem in the bud…or in this case nuts…" Yoruichi said as she picked Ichigo up. "Hang on. I'll take you someplace where you can rest and we can talk."

Ichigo held onto the woman, inhaling her perfume as she flashstepped away from him….

 _ **Meanwhile….  
**_ **Kukaku's front door  
Kukaku POV**

"God damn!" Kukaku said. Whistling as she saw the exchange. "I don't even have balls and I still felt that!"

 _ **Back to the Plot  
**_ **Ichigo POV**

As Ichigo opened his eyes he sat up, losing consciousness as Yoruichi carried him away. Looking down he saw that his injuries had been treated and he was not feeling any pain down there. Looking around, he saw that he was resting at the edge of a nearby spring, a trickle of water being poured by a tiny waterfall. All around him the green forest moved and swayed in the summer breeze.

"Over here, Ichigo."

Turning around, he saw Yoruichi sitting at the edge of the spring, her feet dipped into the cool water. "Good to see you're doing better, Ichigo. And you can relax; Soi-Fon didn't do any serious damage to you. You're quite tougher than I thought."

"Yeah," Ichigo said as he walked over to her. Sitting down next to her, the two were silent, listening to the sounds of the forest. "Yoruichi, about what's happening to us…."

"What about it?" Yoruichi asked. "Like I told Soi-Fon, I don't blame you. And I can't say I haven't enjoyed the dreams myself, so I'm perfectly happy being your soul mate."

Ichigo shook his head, staring down into the crystal clear water, seeing his own reflection. "Yeah but… this can't work between us." Yoruichi stared at her pupil as he continued, his eyes watering with sadness. "This can never work out. I'm just 17 and you're much older than me; I've got a human's life span and you'll live for hundreds of years still. Even if we did be together we'd have maybe, what, 50 years? Plus you have your responsibilities to your clan. I…I don't know how but I can try to find a way to stop the dreams so we both can get a good night's sleep. I'm sorry…." A tear fell into the spring as he felt a part of his heart die.

"I'm not." Yoruichi's hand wiped the tears from his eye. A simple gesture, but her touch felt like fire to the boy. He turned and saw she was smiling. "Honestly, Ichigo. You think things way too hard." She pulled the boy into a warm hug, who readily snuggled into her embrace. "Who cares if I'm older than you? Hell, when you die in the Human World you'll simply pass on to the Soul Society. And as for my responsibilities to my clan: what responsibilities? I'm not the clan's leader anymore, my brother is. I've thought about this ever since the first dream, Ichigo. I have met many men in my time, but none are equal to you. I've watched you over the years and I've always felt something for you. The only thing that's changed now is that your spirit energy has chosen me to bond with. We aren't teacher and student anymore; we're something more." Ichigo raised his head and looked into her golden eyes. "I've decided Ichigo. I want to be with you; for the rest of my life I want to be by your side." She wiped the tears from Ichigo's eyes and smiled. "So please, don't deny your heart what it wants. I have thought about for three days, Ichigo. I love you. Now…what say you?"

Ichigo stared at the woman, his heart thumping like it was trying to escape his chest. He took in every feature of Yoruichi's face, from her gorgeous purple hair, her dark, smooth skin and her golden eyes, just begging to be lost in. His mind popped several pictures in his head.

Yoruichi snuggling in his bed as they shared their warmth with each other….

Yoruichi putting dinner on the table as their children gathered round….

Yoruichi crying into his chest as she was saved by her hero….

Ichigo didn't even need to make up his mind. His heart did it for him. "I love you, Yoruichi," he whispered.

Yoruichi smiled as she leaned in. "Then there's nothing to discuss… Now brace yourself, Ichigo. This might be a little… intense for someone inexperienced as you…."

Ichigo was about to ask what she meant when she kissed him, her soft lips touching his. Again, such a simple act; a tender, loving one, but simple. Yet as her lips met Ichigo's, the boy's brain exploded, his spirit energy glowing. All at once, Ichigo felt lightheaded, as if he could see Yoruichi's past, her present, and their future. His eyes lost focus as Yoruichi's white spirit energy glowed, the boy becoming lost in the sensation. The kiss lasted for just a moment, but for the two new lovers it felt like they had kissed for a hundred years.

Yoruichi giggled when she saw Ichigo's dazed face as she pulled away, running a hand through his orange hair. "I told you to brace yourself, my silly Ichigo. When we come together, it's not just a joining of our bodies anymore. Our souls themselves are coming together." She grabbed his hand and put it to her cheek. "Even something as your hand on my cheek makes my head feel numb." As Ichigo ran his hand up her cheek she sighed warmly, as if her body was caught in ecstasy.

"Will…does it ever stop being this intense?" Ichigo asked once he found his voice.

The werecat grinned. "Never. We'll just have to get used to this. And since we're alone, Ichigo…" she pushed Ichigo onto the ground and lay on top of him. Ichigo sighed as she laid her head next to his, her fingers entwining with his shaky hands. "Why don't we get used to it?"

She kissed him again. The intensity of her spirit energy entering his body hit him again, like a raging river, only this time Ichigo was ready. His arms wrapped around the woman's as her tongue came out to play. The combining blue/white energy swirled around them as they made out, their tongues playing with each other. The forest around them, coming into contact with the pulsing energy the two lovers were putting out, began to glow as they kissed, the leaves radiating light as they swayed in the breeze.

As they stopped for air, Yoruichi sat up, straddling Ichigo's lap. Her hands went to her orange jacket, tugging it off. Ichigo couldn't stop staring as her top half was revealed, Yoruichi not wearing anything underneath the jacket. She grinned when she saw Ichigo staring at her chest. "Ichigo," she said innocently. "It's not polite to stare."

The boy beneath her laughed at her innocent face. "Alright, then I won't just stare!" He sat up, wrapping his arms around her waist, and pushed his face between her breasts. Yoruichi's golden eyes closed and she sighed as Ichigo licked her dark-skinned chest, her hands digging into his hair as his hot tongue touched her skin. Ichigo soon found himself addicted to her taste, popping one of her nipples into his mouth and sucking like a baby.

"Ichigo…" Yoruichi sighed, slowly grinding her body against Ichigo's as her head swam with sensation. She could feel Ichigo's spirit energy entering her body, making Ichigo's touch feel magnified. Her head rolled back as she felt Ichigo's teeth on her tit, nibbling on it. "Ohhhh…." She reached up and removed her ponytail, making her purple hair sprawl down her shoulders.

Unable to take it anymore, Yoruichi stopped Ichigo. "A moment, Ichigo." Ichigo watched, a little bit disappointed, as she stood up and took off her pants, revealing her wet womanhood, her perfect legs, and her toned thighs.

Ichigo's head cocked as a joke came to him. "I'm surprised, Yoruichi. And every other time you undressed it was always pants first."

Yoruichi laughed a laugh that made Ichigo's head fog up with want. "That's cute. I'll have to remember that next time." She pulled Ichigo up and her hands went to his _obi_ , pulling away his clothes. She licked her lips when she saw how big and hard Ichigo was. "Wow, Ichigo, you're just as big as I dreamed of!"

She pulled Ichigo into another mind-blowing kiss as she lay down next to the spring, the water starting to churn from the waves of energy. Ichigo thought his head might explode from the sensation as his naked body came into contact with hers. Quickly, unable to hold himself back any longer, he lifted Yoruichi's legs and put them on his shoulders. "Um…Yoruichi? It's my first time so…."

Yoruichi smiled and kissed his cheek. "Relax, Ichigo. If you're anything like you are in the dreams you're far more long-lasting than you'd imagine." She reached below her and spread her lips, her face twisting with pent-up want. "Please, Ichigo! Make love to me!"

As Ichigo pushed into her, he kissed her one more time. As their bodies became one, their souls connected, blending into a fused entity. The trees around them swayed and moved like they were in the eye of a tornado, the spring boiling from the heat of their passion, rolling and churning like a stormy sea. Ichigo screamed as the energy overwhelmed him, his blue spiritual pressure turning white as energy shot out of his naked back. "Why…did I just explode?"

The question would've made Yoruichi laugh if she wasn't moaning from the large cock inside her. "Our souls have mixed together, Ichigo. You just instinctively used my Shunko. I could probably use your Getsuga Tensho if I had a blade, but more importantly…" she leaned forward and licked his ear, making his back tingle in ecstasy. "Fuck me hard, Ichigo!"

As Ichigo pulled out and roughly shoved back in, Yoruichi's eyes rolled into the back of her head. Every thrust into her made the pulse of energy that was growing in them get bigger, making her body feel like it was being taken to heaven. "Yoruichi!" Ichigo gasped as he pistoned into her, his body feeling like it was going to explode (figuratively) at any given moment. Yoruichi dug her fingers into the earth beneath her, moans spewing from her mouth as she was filled two-fold by Ichigo; filled by his thick manhood and filled with his spirit energy.

"Deeper! More!" Yoruichi pleaded as Ichigo sped up his pace, his hips slapping against her ass. Beneath them the earth cracked from the erratic pounding that it was being subjected to. Suddenly, an idea came to her lust-fogged mind and she put a hand on Ichigo's shoulder, stopping him. "Wait," she panted, her dark body covered in a thick sheen of sweat. "Use your Bankai."

Ichigo raised an eyebrow. "Why?"

Leaning up, she kissed Ichigo's cheek and grinned. "Just trust me."

Deciding to just roll with it, Ichigo pulled out of Yoruichi, suppressing the whine of disappointment. Grabbing his zanpakuto, Ichigo held it out in front. "Ban…Kai!"

Yoruichi continued to lie on the ground and watched in horny arousal as Ichigo disappeared in a haze of smoke. As it cleared, he was in his Bankai jacket and holding Tensa Zangetsu. Stabbing the sword into the ground, Ichigo walked back to Yoruichi who sat up. "Have I ever told you how hot I always thought you looked in that jacket?" Yoruichi asked as she ran a hand up his side. Ichigo moaned as she touched him. Even through his jacket her touch made him sigh in relief, as if his body could only find relief from her soft touch.

Getting on her knees, Yoruichi turned around and bent over, getting on her hands and knees. "Ichigo…your Bankai's special ability is high speed, right?" she asked. Ichigo grinned at what she was getting at. Yoruichi turned her head and saw Ichigo's grin and matched it with her own. "That's right, Ichigo. I want you to fuck me as fast as you can!"

Mounting her, Ichigo grabbed her waist as he slid back in. Both lovers moaned as their bodies were overcome by the surge of energy again. "You sure you can handle it, Yoruichi?"

"Hah! I can handle anything you can dish out!" Yoruichi smirked. Leaning down, Ichigo kissed her cheek, fondling her swaying breasts for a moment before leaning back, focusing. Yoruichi's eyes went wide as Ichigo began to fuck her with his high speed, her pussy feeling like it was going to get friction burns from the intensity of his thrusts. "OH FUCK!" she screamed as the feeling of her pussy being hammered a hundred times a second.

Ichigo's waist was nothing but a blur, his cock sliding in and out of Yoruichi's cunt at a speed that matched his intensity on the battlefield. Sweat poured down Ichigo's covered back as he pistoned into his lover with every bit of enhanced strength and speed he had.

The swirling pool of energy resonating from the two was incredible. Both Ichigo and Yoruichi were feeling like their bodies were about to explode from the violent surges. But it was the forest around them that was the real representation of their combining souls. The trees glowed like the sun around them, blowing like they were caught in a typhoon. Next to them, the spring went from looking like a boiling pot to a whirlpool, spinning madly as the two lovers made love.

Ichigo's brow was covered in sweat, the boy trying but failing to hold on. He was on top of Yoruichi, literally fucking her like a wild beast, his grip on her breasts the only thing keeping her upright. Every orgasm she had echoed in Ichigo's mind, bringing him closer and closer until her tight walls felt like they were squeezing the life out of his cock. "Yoruichi! I can't…hold…on!"

"Yes!" Yoruichi screamed. "Inside! Cum inside me!" she pleaded, wanting nothing more than to feel Ichigo's essence inside her. Rearing his hips back, Ichigo thrusted into her until the tip was almost at the back of her pussy.

"Yoruichi!"

"ICHIGOOOOOOO!"

As the two lovers reached their final state of climax, their surroundings around them matched the intensity of their orgasms. Several of the smaller trees couldn't handle the shockwave that erupted from them and fell over. The leaves on the trees exploded in bright light, blinding the two. Beside them, the spring swirled and swirled until all the water shot up like a geyser, showering them with water. As Ichigo collapsed on top of Yoruichi, who then collapsed onto the ground, the two momentarily blacked out from the intensity, especially Yoruichi, who moaned incoherently as her womb was filled. "Ohhhhhh…."

The two lay there, snuggling into each other as they rode out the waves of ecstasy. As they regained focus, Ichigo pulled out and held Yoruichi close, burying his face into her purple hair. "Wow…that was…the most intense thing I'd ever felt…" he panted, feeling her sweaty back press against his. Looking around, he saw the devastation they'd inadvertently caused. "Um…is that going to happen every time we do it?"

Opening an eye, Yoruichi saw the surrounding and laughed. "Wow! I'd forgotten that we've both got a lot of energy. That does tend to happen when two captain-class soul reapers do it, that's why hardly any captains marry. I'll have to ask Kisuke to make us a room we can do it in without bringing down the house!" She sighed as the heat of Ichigo's cum inside her womb hit her. "So…what should we name her?"

Ichigo looked at the woman. "What?"

"When we finally have a kid, what should we call her?" She wasn't worried about getting pregnant right now, she had contraceptives so she wasn't bugged from being creampied.

"How do you know it'll be a her?"

Yoruichi turned around and smiled. "Intuition."

Ichigo smiled as he kissed her. "Hmmm…how about we do like our dream selves did? Rukia's a nice name…."

Yoruichi grinned. "I like it…."

The two continued to snuggle on the ground next to the spring for little over an hour before returning to the World of the Living to tell his family….

 _ **Meanwhile….  
**_ **Squad 2 Training Grounds  
Soi-Fon POV**

The ground was littered with the beaten bodies of Soi-Fon's men. She could feel the copulating energies of Ichigo and Yoruichi and seethed in rage, taking out her frustration on her men in a "training exercise". Turning around, she saw Omaeda trying to crawl away. Balling her bloodied fists, she stalked over to the poor lieutenant. Omaeda looked up and saw Soi-Fon standing over him with venom in her eyes.

Soi-Fon didn't stop punching until she could no longer hear his screaming….

The End


End file.
